Sesshoumaru's Smile
by Lively
Summary: Sequel to Sesshoumaru's Lonely Tear


_Sesshoumaru kept on walking, wanting to see her face again, but convinced himself that it was hopeless, and that the best for him was to forget her._  
  
He tried as hard as he could, but it was useless. He could not forget. He then began to blame himself for trying to forget. He thought it was a way of betraying her. That would be the worst thing he could ever do. Sesshoumaru went to where he had buried Rin. He had come to see her grave every day for the last 13 months. He had visited her ever since she died. The grave was always the same. It had no flowers. He remembered when he buried Rin. When he buried his little girl, who had turned into a gorgeous maiden.  
  
_Sesshoumaru walked down to Rin's village where she was still lying in the sand. All he wanted was to heal her with the Tenseiga, but he knew that he must respect her decision. He buried her body in front of the tree that had experienced their last meeting. Sesshoumaru stayed for hours in front of her grave, thinking. At last, he stood up and said: "Good-bye Rin"._  
  
His heart burned into flames of anger after seeing Rin's grave. He couldn't believe his eyes. The grave he had made for her was half open. It seemed like if someone had tried to steal something from it. He saw what once was Rin's body. It was recently burned, part of her ashes and bones were stolen. A thought crossed Sesshoumaru's mind. He knew that the only thing ashes could be used for is for sorcery. Millions of questions exploded inside Sesshoumaru's thoughts. He knew the answer to almost all of them. He just tried to erase everything in his mind and focus on the grave. "There must be something in here that could lead me to the thief who stole part of the ashes" Sesshoumaru said to himself looking inside Rin's grave. But there is a question with no answer that could not be erased that easily from his mind: Why? Why would someone tried to steal her ashes and bones? Why not someone else's? Why hers?

* * *

"The wait will be over soon my queen," A male voice said while placing a jar on the floor. "Soon the light of a full moon will fill our lair, and your wish will be granted" The male figure dropped the contains of the jar in a place with some bones in it. The ashes fell on the bones, covering parts of it. When the Moon enlightened the whole place, the ashes along with the bones, strangely began to put themselves together. Slowly, flesh began covering what had been a skeleton. The wait was over not so soon, but not so late either. At last the new, naked body emerged from the floor. The body of a 19-year-old lady, full of life and without any soul to live, looked beautiful to the male figure beside her. She had deep, lifeless, dark brown eyes. Her hair was at the top of her shoulders; the color was as dark as the color of an ebony tree. Her pale skin was almost as white as the snow for she had no soul, at least not yet.

* * *

Sesshoumaru checked every place near and into the grave. He could just found a strange smell of a demon. An air demon. He followed the trace of the smell for days. He wanted to find out what was going on, and why would someone tried to disturb a dead human. Soon, he was getting desperate. He could follow the trace for months, but it leads nowhere. He started believing that it was useless. That it was just a trick to keep him away from the demon. "But why would they know I'm after the ashes?" Sesshoumaru couldn't help but to ask himself that same question over and over again, until he gave up. There was no answer. No trace of a smell either. He had been so busy keeping his mind occupied looking for answers, that he lost the trace in no time. Then, in the fourth day of his search, he found himself alone, in the middle of nowhere. He had no clue of where could he possibly be, but he didn't care, anyways. He didn't care for anything at all. He hadn't eat, rest, nor sleep in four days in a row, but he did not paid any attention to it. His only goal was to get rid of the guilt that marked his heart for letting Rin's grave be disturbed. The only way he could do that was finding the culprit for that crime. That culprit had to pay. All his life Sesshoumaru attended only to his own businesses. He hadn't care for anything or anyone in years. Neither justice nor crime was fair for him. He was like stuck between the two. In the middle of good and evil. For him there was none. For him there was only power and knowledge. He held bargains with no one. He protected no one, and only preoccupied for himself. He always thought that everything that would not involve him was worthless, until he met Rin. When he met her, she showed him that there was good, and that there was evil, and that the only thing between the two was love and respect. She knew so little about life she didn't fear anything. All her life was that way. Even when she was an adult, she feared nothing, not even death itself could make her sweet smile vanish from her grown up face.  
  
_Naraku rapidly took out his sword, and put it into Rin's stomach. Sesshoumaru was too shocked to do anything, and Inu-Yasha didn't know what was happening until Sesshoumaru cursed Naraku and went in front of Rin. He took her in his arms and intended to take the Tenseiga out and heal Rin's wound, but with the last life she had in her body, Rin slowly whispered, "Don't" as she took Sesshoumaru's hand in hers._  
  
She showed him her world and he owed it to her. He owed to her the fact that she opened his eyes to the wide world and that she taught him how to live in peace.  
  
With those thoughts Sesshoumaru stood up, and continued his search. He would not give up on her that easily.

* * *

The servant waited patiently. Hidden between the shadows of the trees behind the village, he watched carefully every movement made. He waited for Inu-Yasha to leave his wife alone so he could have a chance to take what he wanted. He had followed Inu-Yasha to a fight some months ago. There he met the death of a young girl, and saw how the only enemy of his queen cared for her. That's where it all began. The only step he needed to take was to steal what was inside of Inu-Yasha's house. With those mystical herbs he could finally reincarnate the soul of his mistress into any body he wanted to.  
  
Inu-Yasha went out the house with Kikyo. They were not going that far, so they didn't bother letting the house open. That was the most terrible mistake they could ever make. Slow and quiet, the servant entered the house. He looked everywhere for the herbs but did not find them until he searched the room the Sacred Jewel was in. He took the jewel with him. He didn't need it, but it could be a fine present to his queen. He found a chest and opened it. There he found the useful herbs he was looking for. He intended to take them, but was interrupted by the heard of a voice behind him: "Who are you and what are you doing?" It was Inu-Yasha's voice that demanded an answer. The servant only took the herbs and escaped as fast as he could, leaving without a word. It was after the servant was gone that Inu-Yasha and Kikyo noticed that the jewel was also gone. "Not again!" Inu- Yasha yelled and cursed the thief. He goes out of the house to follow the same presence he sensed before and after the battle with Sesshoumaru the day before Naraku died, just to stare in amazement to the only person he would never thought would be in front of his house: Sesshoumaru. "Don't you dare go after him, little brother, that prey is mine" Inu-Yasha kept staring and Sesshoumaru continued "I will return the jewel to you, but don't follow him" With that, Sesshoumaru leaved in the same direction the thief went. For the first time in his life, Inu-Yasha obeyed what his brother told him to do. He knew that Sesshoumaru played fair, so he trusted him.

* * *

  
  
The servant finally arrived at the cave he was hiding in. He took out the jewel and the herbs and finished his task by doing his queen's last request. Before he started, he remembered the day she told him what to do. The day she died. He remembered when she told him "Use the Mystical Herbs of the Inu-Yasha forest to revive me into the body of the maiden my son will fall in love with. That way I shall rule this lands again". Then she died. He finished remembering his queen's death and began doing what she wanted him to do.  
  
_"Hó i loona suule_

_Amu nya kuruni_

_Col sina hroa _

_O lyaa fëa mi _

_Nai nya turinqui _

_Sinome na lyaa mahalma _

_Sinome na lyaa rie _

_Mii ambar"_  
  
The queen's servant said the last words of the long spell that would put his queen's soul into the naked body of the female that will protect her from any harm: Rin's body.  
  
A soul appeared out of nowhere and put itself inside of the body of a young lady after the servant completed reciting the long spell. She woke up from the trance her new body was in. She had a cold look on her face, and made the body she was in totally different from the way it was before. When Rin possessed her body, her beautiful face was always with a sad smile, but now she looked and acted as cold as the ice itself. "Welcome back my queen. This is a present for you" The servant said while showing the Sacred Jewel to her. She took it and said: "So, you are still loyal to me my servant" "Of course my queen" The servant said and bowed to her. "Good" She said and got herself dressed with some clothes her servant had stolen for her. They suddenly felt a presence outside the cave. "Why didn't you tell me he was following you?" The queen asked her servant with an icy cold voice and with an even colder gaze. "I did not know your highness," The servant answered shaking his hands slightly with fear of making her angry "I did not notice". She simply answered: "Fool" and went outside the cave.  
  
"Sesshoumaru" The queen said in a low voice, trying to act as Rin. Sesshoumaru didn't answer. She went in front of him and hugged him tightly. He didn't answer her hug. Instead, he took the Tenseiga out and made a small cut on her right arm. The queen screamed of pain and took several steps backwards. She looked at him in wonder, trying to understand what had happened. How could he possibly know? She continued acting as Rin: "Sesshoumaru what have you done?" He just stood there and said: "Drop the act" She did as he said. Her innocent face turned into an emotionless one. Her short black hair turned into long blue one. Her indigo eyes looked full of hatred and without any hope; they were seeking revenge. She turned taller than Rin was and she had markings of blood in her right arm, even though Sesshoumaru had cut her with the Tenseiga.  
  
"Well, what do you know? Nayias, the queen of betrayal herself" Sesshoumaru said with an amusing tone. "Sesshoumaru" She replied "My fearful prince" She continued. "My dreadful son" She finished. Sesshoumaru looked at her with a look she won't forget. It was like looking inside the eyes of death itself. "How did you found out?" Nayias asked her son, Sesshoumaru. "Easy" He started "When your loyal servant took Rin's bones and ashes he used his powers to erase any smell he knew I could smell from the grave to that cave" Sesshoumaru pointed to the cave the servant was in, looking awfully afraid of what might happen next. "That was his first mistake. Because he erased his smell, I could easily find him for I followed the path were nothing could be smelt. His second mistake was to take the Mystical Herbs from my brother. If he would have taken them in the forest and not from Inu- Yasha, he would not have started yelling like always, and I would not have figured out that you were behind this. I remember when you died; I remember when I killed you. Besides, Rin would never act like you did" With that Sesshoumaru finished explaining all the things she and her servant had done wrong. "In that last your wrong my son" She replied, "I have Rin's body as well as I possess all her memories" "You may have her memories, but not her feelings" Sesshoumaru explained once more. "You wanted to trick me because you know that only I can kill you again. You knew that if you came back to life only the Tensiega could kill you by healing you." "Wise man, are you?"  
  
The queen said between chuckles. "Perhaps" Sesshoumaru said. "But I will not give you the chance of proving your knowledge on me" She said and left in the blink of an eye. Sesshoumaru followed her. They finally arrived at a place none of them knew. It was a dark forest, full of demons searching for blood. That forest was said to be haunted; just as many places both of them knew. It was said that those demons were weak; because they were always starved for they only ate evil souls...  
  
Nayias knew that Sesshoumaru was following her, so she hid as best as she could between the trees and with the help of the darkness. But she forgot something. She just made the exact mistake her servant made: She forgot that her son is a dog demon. That he could find out rather easily where she was hiding. But it was too late when she realized it. Sesshoumaru had already found her hiding spot. Nayias didn't know that her son had already found her, so she stayed where she was.  
  
The queen screamed in pain again when she felt the cold steal of the Tenseiga in her back. She was lucky it didn't get through her, but it drained a lot of energy out of her. She could not risk of getting hit again. Every time she was cut with the Tenseiga she was healed enough to let a part of her soul try to go away from the body she was in. If she was hit that badly again, she would perish. "I will not go again without a fight!" She stated when she knew Sesshoumaru was behind her. She looked at her right side and found a skeleton. She could figure out what it was because it held a belt with a sword in it and the blade shined with the little light that could enter the deep forest. Nayias took it and turned back. She moved outside the trees she was hiding behind and almost instantly met Sesshoumaru's evil and determined to kill glare.  
  
When she saw Sesshoumaru looking at her like that, fear raced through her spine. He could tell she was at last beginning to be afraid of him. "You're afraid of me," Sesshoumaru stated, "I can tell" Nayias answered trying to erase the hint of fright in her voice "I am not afraid" She noticed that when she said this, she was more afraid than ever. She tried to ignore it and held her sword in position prepared to fight. Sesshoumaru took out the Tenseiga once more and waited for her to move first.  
  
Clacking sounds of Sesshoumaru's Tenseiga against Nayias's newly acquired katana were heard around the forest. The battle was almost equal. Both of them were very skilled in sword fighting but it was obvious that Sesshoumaru had the lead due to the fact that Nayias hadn't hold a katana in years.  
  
Somehow Sesshoumaru was distracted from the fight and Nayias took the chance to push her sword through Sesshoumaru's left arm. She almost smiled in victory before she noticed that her son had no such thing. "What the...?" Nayias started but was cut in when Sesshoumaru smiled. This angered her more. She flung towards him and kept swinging her katana at Sesshoumaru. He dodged almost all of her attacks. He then decided to take the lead. He aimed various attacks to her and she managed to dodge some of them. The others ran through her skin, making her uncontrollably angry. She was determined to finish this. She could not risk any more wounds and was getting tired of it. She finally made her last attack. She tried to cut Sesshoumaru with her katana through the chest but instead Sesshoumaru went back and forced the Tenseiga on Nayias's neck making her drop her katana and almost surrender. "I will not surrender to a simple low class youkai like yourself with a father that preferred a human instead of me and with a hanyou as a brother," Nayias stated through clenched teeth. "I will not go that low" With that Sesshoumaru coldly answered: "Very well then, die with the thought that you were killed twice by the hands of this low class demon who happens to be your son and heir" Sesshoumaru then let go of her neck and used the Tenseiga to cut Nayias through the chest with a mortal wound.  
  
She fell to the floor, dead. Sesshoumaru left her there; laying dead on the deepest part of the dark forest their fight took place moments ago. Sesshoumaru then walked down to Inu-Yasha's village, to fulfill his promise.

* * *

  
  
"Here it is" Sesshoumaru told Kikyo, handing over the Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls. Kikyo took it and went inside the house without a word. None of them were the type of person to talk much.  
  
Sesshoumaru took a walk through the forest after the village. He was deep in thought, thinking about Rin. Some unknown presence interrupted his thoughts. "Who is there?" Sesshoumaru asked out loud. "Should I ask the same?" A female voice said. She appeared behind Sesshoumaru and he turned back to see her. "A kitsune" He said "Only a kitsune could hide for so long" "And only a dog demon could find me so fast" She replied, her long blonde hair shining with the sun's rays of light. "Arigato" Sesshoumaru said with a smile. Something you won't see everyday from him. She returned the smile. "What's your name?" Sesshoumaru asked her. "Catch me and find out" She said that and quickly disappeared trhough the branches of the trees in the famous forest. Sesshoumaru smiled again. He remembered her smile and decided to follow her...**THE END**

* * *

  
  
**Disclaimers/Author's Notes:**  
  
1. I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. All copyrights to Rumiko Takahashi.

2. The characters Nayias, The Servant and the blonde kitsune are created by myself so: NO STEALING!

3. If you're a DBZ fan, you may have already noticed that "Nayias" is the word "Saiyan" spelled backwards, so I don't own it.

4. The spell the servant recited is written in the language Quenya, the same language used for The Lord of the Rings trilogy and other books about middle-earth written by JRR Tolkien, not by me. Here's what it means:  
  
_ From the dark spirits  
  
Raise my witch  
  
Bear this body_

_ With your soul within_

_ Become my queen_

_ Here is your throne  
  
Here is your crown  
  
In the world of the living_

Remember to R&R!!!


End file.
